


Fudge

by LeesaPerrie



Series: 2008 Advent Calendar Fics [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie





	Fudge

**Fudge  
by Leesa Perrie**

_Set Season 4_

Every Christmas, when she was a child, she'd make fudge with the help of her Grandma. She'd only ever known her maternal grandmother, her other grandparents having died before she was born, though Mer remembered their paternal grandfather.

Their parents would pack up their presents, the kids and the car and head down to Grandma's place for Christmas, and Jeannie would be allowed to help make the fudge that would be distributed around the neighbourhood kids - and, of course, to Mer and herself.

Mer never helped with the cooking, though he always seemed to know just when to appear to help lick a bowl clean. Remembering now, she realised that Grandma had always dirtied two bowls when one would have done. But then Grandma had been both wise and kind, and Jeannie had cried hard when the old lady had died.

It was years since she'd made fudge. Her parents had never had the time to make it and wouldn't trust her to do so on her own, even when she was a teenager, and in time the passion for it died.

But this year, when Madison had asked to make cookies, Jeannie had realised that her daughter was growing up, and fast. It was time to restart the lapsed tradition, and because her brother was visiting, she made sure to dirty two bowls instead of one. Sure enough, he magically appeared at the right time, though he did have the grace to look a little sheepish. Well, just for a brief moment, before the lure of sweetness proved too much for him.

It made Madison giggle, and she couldn't help smiling herself at his predictability, before pulling up a chair and making him share his bowl with her, despite his attempt to pull it away and his complaints about germs, and had she washed her hands, and why wasn't she sharing Madison's bowl as well as his; the usual huffs of outrage - yet he didn't try all that hard to stop her.

Next year perhaps she would dirty three bowls. 

But then again, maybe not, she thought wickedly, scooping out the last of the mixture with her finger much to Mer's obvious dismay.

This was much more fun.

The End


End file.
